


于花蜜之中沉溺

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 为我哭为我笑所有情绪为我牵动就好





	于花蜜之中沉溺

眼看着驶入车库，速度逐渐放缓，他才小心地扒着座椅凑到LAY的耳边。“Lay呀，”声音轻轻的，牵着彼此的目光在后视镜中对上再黏着。张艺兴咬了咬嘴唇。“我等不到回家了……”若有若无瞥着弟弟的同时，抬手覆上了拉动手刹的那只手。手指插入指缝，再立即被反扣。张艺兴有些惊喜。由着LAY侧回头来定定看了他好一会儿，然后啄他的下巴，“腰受得住吗？”再是下嘴唇。

“唔，”他表现得乖巧，抿着酒窝笑。痴迷地看了两眼LAY鼻梁上那副黑框眼镜之后，“斯文败类……”便更往前地奉上自己的嘴唇加之舌齿和口水的厮磨。“嗯……”张艺兴一边儿亲弟弟的耳廓，“好喜欢……”一边儿解弟弟衬衣的纽扣。接着手指贴着缝地爬进去，恋恋抚摸。“等会儿，”张艺兴蹭了蹭捧着他的温热手心。猫儿似的，讲话还带着点鼻音。“不可以摘掉眼镜喔……”他的眼神十分的可怜。被揉揉头发放低姿态的求欢模样，是只差没直接跟LAY说出“操我”两个字。

 

“告诉我，”做哥哥的被弟弟以按捏后脖子的方式固定着对视。“希望我怎么进入你？”心跳一下就“砰砰砰砰”加速不停。他感觉自己此时像一个完全蒸熟的包子。“什、什么呀？”嘴上装作不知道，眼睛也亮亮的仿佛不谙世事，但身体却已经诚实地撑着LAY的肩膀到他的胯上坐好。皮质座椅因此而暗哑地鸣了几下，莫名戳到张·包子·艺兴的羞耻点，就扑扑地冒热气儿。“唔……”只好把脑袋埋进弟弟肩窝，任两只手伸进裤子揉捏他的屁股，再是按压股缝。“嗯、啊……”期间还伴随着勃起部位的互相蹭动。擦出难以熄灭的欲火。烧得LAY也冒着热气儿地面带潮红。胸口挂上三颗四颗的汗珠，浸透衬衣或是被哥哥伸舌尖一一卷走。

他不得不再打开些车窗。然而涌入的新鲜空气远补充不及因为亲密而消耗掉的部分。因为张艺兴一直缠着和弟弟接吻。即使被镜架硌出红印也不肯离开半分。“嗯……？”他懵懵地被LAY扶着推开。一时间以为是这样不讨喜欢，吸吸鼻子眼眶就湿了。委屈巴巴儿地让做弟弟的又心疼又慌。“不许哭。”他亲亲张艺兴的眼睛。然后疗伤似地细细舔吻硌出的红印。“宝贝是要被我操哭的，知道吗？”本就熟透的包子要破皮流心了。“哼嗯……”原来是逡巡于穴口附近的手指趁机插了进去。“啊……啊……”LAY还握上他那根深粉色的性器。一边儿配合手指的抽插动作上下套弄，“知道了吗？”一边儿嗅着他的脖子这里一口那里一口。

“嗯……知、知道了……哈啊……”张艺兴仰起脖子连连喘息。待适应了弟弟的扩张频率，便开始顺遂本能地摆胯扭腰。每每都把手指吃到底。“舔……啊……舔、舔……”他胡乱掀起自己的衣服下摆叼在嘴里。暴露的双胸呈饱涨之势。张艺兴别有用心地揉了两把。然后“嗯……张嘴……”牢牢抱着LAY的脑袋一颠一晃。偶尔撞到车顶使他被迫地勾下肩颈。张艺兴也不呼痛，“啊……啊……”还维持给弟弟哺乳的姿势。“喂、喂奶……给……啊……”他不由为这个想法而羞得乱颤。“嗯、嗯啊……啊……”

“宝贝真甜。”LAY并未从他的胸前抬起头，含吮得乳尖“嗞嗞”响。在夸哥哥的奶水甜，“我爱听。”也在夸哥哥叫得又娇又嗲。“哼……嗯……”于是张艺兴更喊得无所顾忌。“啊……啊……老公的舌头也……嗯……好厉害……”为追求性爱愉悦而忘我扭动，逐个取悦着自己的小穴、性器和乳头。“啊……好、好舒服……”张艺兴整个人都完全变成了绯色。只待拆骨入腹。

“我都还没进去呢。”LAY的语气忽而变得醋醋的，还别开脸不让他碰。明明自始至终张艺兴都只有他一个，他还和自个儿较劲儿。“手指就能满足你了吗？”他挑了挑眉，耍坏地将手指完全撤出再整根往小穴里捅。“哼嗯、嗯……啊……”捅得张艺兴夹着屁股抖了抖，只能蔫蔫儿搂着他的脖子献吻讨好。“老、老公……呜……要老公的大东西……填满我……”LAY也受用，掏了性器出来抵上哥哥的屁股缝。跟着就被打颤的手扶住了以顶端破开穴口地一点点儿挺入。“嗯……嗯、嗯啊……”尽管做过扩张，张艺兴还是缓了好几次才把弟弟的全部吃下。因为“好大……啊……老公的好大……呜……”

“宝贝乖。”LAY亲亲他的酒窝。再是像他一开始缠着接吻那样口水交换的热吻。“唔……填满了……”张艺兴被吻得晕乎乎的。晃着屁股“嗯……哈啊……好棒……啊……好棒……”地叫，来回抚摸自己肚子上若隐若现出的性器轮廓。“好凶啊……哼……哼……肚子……啊……”没有男人会不喜欢有关于床技的夸奖。LAY也一样。于是抬手护好宝贝哥哥的头顶，“宝贝……”更疯了似地连连进攻包裹着他的温柔乡，插、挺、撞。“啊……啊……要坏、坏掉了……呜……”

“呜……嗯……嗯……老、老公……”张艺兴终是被操哭出来。泪水涟涟的样子直直撩拨着LAY的恻隐之心。“宝贝……嗯……”所以做弟弟的也无所顾忌地发出愉悦的声音。“哼……宝贝……嗯……夹得我真爽……”箍着张艺兴接连抽插了数下便猛地射了精。“啊……哈、哈啊……啊……Lay呀……嗯……”姑且当是以一肚子的精液疼爱了哥哥罢。

“呜……呜嗯……”张艺兴哼哼了两声，被揉摸着头发顺气儿。浑身都散发着高潮后的黏潮余韵。“戴了眼镜……嗯……跟变了个人一样……呜……好凶啊……”小可怜儿得让LAY忍不住捧着他的脸颊一下接一下地亲。“下次……要对我温柔一点……”张艺兴吸吸鼻子，冲弟弟眨眼睛。

LAY当然是，答应他了。


End file.
